Nexus
A Spiritual Nexus, often just referred to as the Nexus. It is a place equi-distant from the five mystical (or wiccan) elements; earth, fire, wood, water and metal. This also means that a nexus is at the center of a pentagram formed by these elements, a symbol that the Nexus may be used by either good or evil since each side use this symbol. There is a Spiritual Nexus specifically located beneath the Halliwell manor, in the basement and plays holds a Woogyman prisoner. Prue discovered that the Manor lies on a Wiccan Nexus as well. The Halliwell family uses it as a power boost to their powers and the Power of Three. Powers & Abilities In season one, Is There a Woogy In The House?, it is revealed that those born in the house are connected with the spiritual Nexus itself. The only two Warren Witches to be born in the Halliwell manor are Phoebe and Wyatt Halliwell. Due to the fact that both of these witches are connected to the Nexus they too (like the Nexus) are susceptible to being influenced to either side - good or evil. Both of these witches have proved this fact correct - Phoebe by becoming the Queen of the underworld, not to mention being Evil in a past life along with being more susceptible to its possession than the other sisters and Wyatt by turning evil in an alternate future and enslaving humanity. Luckily, both of their evil futures were averted. When someone takes in the Nexus, they gain certain powerful abilities. A few such confirmed powers are Shadow Projection along with Telekinesis, Possession, Pyrokinesis, Conjuring, Immunity, and Teleportation. The Nexus can bring various effects to the one in possession of the Shadow as well. For example, when good controls the Nexus then it gets a power boost however, when the other side controls it evil spreads. Various demons have tried to steal its power, including Cole Turner and Zankou. Each attempt is thwarted by the Charmed Ones, and the Nexus is eventually banished at the end of season 7, also destroying the Woogyman. Appendicies To Summon the Nexus :Natum Adai Necral, :Dana Intan Lanok! To Banish a Suxen * The spell to destroy the nexus was put in the Book of Shadows by the Elders a long time ago as a last resort, in case good lost control of the Nexus, to keep it from evil. :From ancient time, this power came, :For all to have, but none to reign. :Take it now, show no mercy, :For this power can no longer be! Piper and Prue mark the 5 points of the Nexus Image:NexusPointManor.jpg|The Manor Image:NexusPointWater.jpg|The Bay - Water Image:NexusPointFire.jpg|Hot Springs - Fire Image:NexusPointWood.jpg|Kenwood Park - Wood Image:NexusPointEarth.jpg|Twin Peaks - Earth Image:NexusPointMetal.jpg|Mountain Park - Metal Image:NexusPentagram.jpg|Prue and Piper discover the Nexus lies on a wiccan one well The Destruction of the Nexus along with Zankou Image:Suxen13.jpg]] Image:Suxen12.jpg|Zankou is destroyed in the process Image:Suxen11.jpg|The sisters chant the spell to destroy a Suxen (The Nexus) Image:Suxen10.jpg Image:Suxen9.jpg Image:Suxen8.jpg Image:Suxen7.jpg Image:Suxen5.jpg Image:Suxen4.jpg Image:Suxen3.jpg Image:Suxen2.jpg Image:Suxen1.jpg|The Nexus/shadow is destroyed See Also * The Woogyman Woogyman Spell Category:Magical locations Category:Ultimate Powers Category:Powers